The Story of The Totally Awesome Chad Martial Artist
by Larinex
Summary: Taking place after the events of "Forever Falls part 1 & 2" team CRDL image is in shambles Cardin's especially. His supposed team ditched him, Jaune intimidated/saved him, and now his on his way to the Headmaster's office. He was seen as the bully but what if there was more to him than that, what if he could become something more than that? Now that would make for one crazy story.
1. Chapter 1

The Story of The Totally Awesome Chad Martial Artist

Chapter 1

It was a seemingly dark room as from the left side a young man of six foot in height, very well toned muscles, burnt orange hair, and indigo eyes nonchalantly walked out. He wore a white fur trimmed yellow colored robe that had the right sleeve draped down instead of worn. The robe had red birds flying towards a red eastern stylized sun on its back and misty mountains like designs on the bottoms of the robe. He wore white semi baggy martial artist like pants tucked inside black armored martial artist boots with red strings. A light sleeves black chest armor shown from underneath and he wore eastern style black metal gauntlets with red string weaved in and out. Every Design on the clothes seemed to be made of dust sewn into the robe and pants matching multiple colors. The young male started to speak with a confident and cocky tone "Sup the names Cardin Winchester" suddenly what seemed like a point of view camera started shaking in disagreement. "What's that there's no way I can be Cardin what do you mean I'm here ain't I?" The seemingly point of view looked him up and down as Cardin spoke "Oh I get it it's the outfit right? Didn't recognize me due to how awesome and sexy I look as if I couldn't get any hotter. Well let me ask you this, what's the last thing you remember about ya boy?"

* * *

A projector suddenly turned on shining onto a wall right behind Cardin as images of Russel, Dove, and Sky started flipping through like a slideshow. It shows them running away screaming abandoning their leader to a giant Ursa Grimm, that showed up. Followed by Cardin left there getting disarmed, swatted aside and cowering in fear of his life. Followed by Jaune showing up, beating the Ursa and saving Cardin's life, stopping on the image of Jaune clasping his hand staring him down and intimidating Cardin. Cardin shouted while waving his hands "aight aight aight I get it that wasn't my best moment" before regaining his composure. "We'll there's a story behind the new dudes and better moments of me to show you how crazy awesome I become. How bout it you interested in hearing the tales of Cardin Winchester aka The Phoenix?" The point of view seemed to give off a shrug as Cardin smiled confidently "Sure you do after all it's me were talking about here and what's more important than talking about me" as he reached into his robe pulled out a reel and passed it to the point of view. The image on the wall disappeared and after a few seconds another light beamed onto the wall with sounds coming from nowhere as everything seemed to go into the point of view on the wall. It was a late afternoon as the students of Beacon were all aboard an airship heading back to Beacon Academy. A great many were celebrating the events that transpired on the field trip for jam.

* * *

Ruby was in the back standing over a seat trying her best to reenact the events of Jaune attacking the Ursa Grimm and Nora was the Ursa. Pyrrha was slightly holding her hand up with closed eye laughter and smiling sitting next to Jaune as he embarrassingly rubbed the back of his head smiling. Blake tuned in and out reading a book next to Yang as she had headphones in her ears passed out while Weiss and Ren talked about school things. Everyone seemed to be in a festive mood besides four students sitting on the other side, all four have said not a word since after the events that transpired that they started Team CRDL. The four boys sat there heads hung low a mixture of shame, embarrassment, and regret. There prides hurt and the image they built up of the tough guys and bullies they've built up overtime shattered in a matter of moments. The words of Ms. Goodwitch hung in their heads of "Professor Ozpin will be notified about this". Cardin's head pressed against the window looking outwards with a somber expression spoke just loud enough for his teammates to hear him. "I can't believe you guys abandoned me" the other three hearing this lifted their heads up looking at each other before Russel replied. "Man what else were we supposed to do?" as Cardin replied back taking his head off the window looking down the line of the other three.

* * *

"I don't know maybe help" Cardin voice raising and Dove replied "did you see the size of that thing" as Sky spoke up "yea man as far as I was concerned it was every man for himself. I mean besides didn't that thing one shot you what else could we have done." Cardin clenched his fist as he slammed it onto the side yelling "you pussies didn't even lift a finger! How is it that Jaune was able to do what a team of four couldn't!" Russel's face deepened into a scowl of anger as he yelled back "hey screw you man it was your fault anyways for coming up with that stupid plan. Besides when have you ever stuck your neck out for us ohhhhh illustrious leader!" saying the last part mockingly. Before Cardin could get a word out Glynda who was sitting up front beside the driver had gotten up and yelled back "is there another problem Team CRDL that you would like to add onto your already crimes!" The four and even the other students fell silent as she continued "Good and may I remind you language like that will not be tolerated" as she turned back around to sit. The three hung their heads low once again as Cardin looked at the other eight students who were no longer sleep, reading, or conversing looking at them over hearing the conversation. Radio talk could be heard as the pilot started giving out radio chat that they were arriving in Beacon airspace. Cardin turned his gaze from the eight as he went back to pressing his head against the window staring outwards as Beacon academy was coming closer and closer as well as the landing pad. The aircraft had landed as the side doors and stairs had opened and stretched out.

* * *

Team CRDL exited first as the other eight followed behind hoping to walk away they kept walking as the Assistant Headmistress voice came from behind "and just where do you think your going" the four stopped in there tracks instantly. "You four will be coming with me as promised, as for the rest of you this will conclude the rest of today's studies". The four just stood there as the rest of the class walked on but as Cardin stood there angrily with so many emotions swirling through his mind. A long haired blonde female's hand touched his shoulder as she spoke while passing him "hang in there big guy." Turning his attention to the voice and contact he saw it was Yang as she walked on giving him a right hand thumbs up without looking back. He watched as she walked on with the rest of the classmates for a brief moment thoughts diverted as Ms. Glynda stepped in front of the four blocking the view "come with me." Moments later they found themselves going in one by one into the Headmaster's office. After a couple minutes one of the boys of CRDL would leave, and Glynda would usher another one in and close the door. This repeated itself until only Cardin was left sitting outside the door. He stared at the ceiling as he thought back to Yang and the simple touch on his shoulder and quick pep talk he received. "Why would she do that? It's not like I've ever done anything for her and besides everyone hates me so why?"

* * *

Before he could continue to think about it any further the door opened as he saw Ms. Goodwitch he knew his turn was next. He got up and walked in as she closed the door behind him. He looked around the office as the chair in front of Professor Ozpin's desk was empty. Glynda walked on to stand beside Ozpin in her usual spot as the Headmaster sat at his desk elbows on it and hands clasped together like a bridge. His white mug sat there with a quarter tea left as he motioned with a hand and spoke in a serious tone "please take a seat." Cardin knew he wasn't really asking as he sat down Ozpin's eyes fixed on his as if staring into his very soul he half looked away for a moment. Ozpin spoke again "please , regale me with how all this happened and please start from the beginning and do not miss any details." Cardin gulped as he started from the beginning and started talking. He started with how he started bullying Jaune into doing chores and things for him and the others, but deliberately left out the part of Jaune cheating his way into Beacon Academy. He went on and on until he got to the moment of the Ursa attack and explained how Jaune beat off the Ursa single handily and stopped. "That's all that happened" he realized that Ozpin was in the same pose as when he first sat down still staring him right into his eyes as he spoke "that's everything correct". Cardin's eyes looked away again for a split second as he answered "yeah that's everything."

* * *

It fell silent as Ozpin stared at him for a moment longer before dropping his hands from his lower mouth and spoke but not as seriously. " Why did you join my academy" Cardin confused replied "w-what?" Ozpin got up grabbed his cane and tea and walked toward the window repeating himself "why did you join Beacon Academy?" as Cardin tried to play nonchalant "to become a Huntsmen." Ozpin continued his questioning "and why do you want to become a Huntsmen?" This one was a little weird for Cardin giving a confused a look but answered "huh i don't know to get paid doing cool stuff I guess." Glynda had interjected "you guess what kind of answer is that." She seemed angered at his answer as Ozpin spoke "now, now I'm interested to hear what he has to say. So tell me, do you believe that a Huntsmen's job is simply to just go kill Grimm and get paid? "Yea" replied Cardin "and tell me what you think of Faunus?" Cardin clenched a fist "a bunch of freaks who end up being terrorist" Glynda eyes became shocked at his answer, meanwhile Ozpin stayed turned and continued speaking casually. "But isn't your father a Faunus" Cardin jumped up his face in a horrid expression. "How did you" as Ozpin interjected "relax your father's incarceration is none of my concern. My concern is the effect it and he had on you, your lifestyle, and viewpoints" Ozpin turned around the light of the moon shining down through the windows upon him and the room.

* * *

"I'm going to be frank with you. Your social behavior, dangerous ideology, and your recent actions I see very little reason for keeping you in my school if you want to continue this way." Cardin heard these words fell back into the chair tried to put up a careless attitude and replied "so what your kicking me out is that it?" "I believe you misheard me I said if you plan on continuing this actions and beliefs". Cardin couldn't hide how his eyes sort of lit up at the fact that he wasn't being outright expelled. "You see it is my belief that the future is not in the hands of people like me or Ms. Goodwitch or any other adult, but in you and the next generation. It is my belief that you kids can learn from our mistakes and be better than what we are. Achieve greater things and deeper understanding of one another, but that is only if you are willing to do so. You are not the man your father made you to be but the man you choose to become. So I need to know now with all sincerity do you want to stay here and become the bird that will sore out into the heavens shaping his own destiny? Or do you want to stay down your path of ignorance remaining a bird locked in a cage of negativity and leave Beacon Academy?" The words hung in the air as it became silent nobody ever talked to him like this especially twice in one day first Jaune and now the Headmaster. He looked down at his hands as he began to clench them feeling not anger but something else, something more positive that spurred him on like a flame being ignited as he answered. "I want to remain here" Ozpin walked forward standing over his desk as he looked him into his eyes again "are you sure this will not be an easy transformation and another slip up and you will be expelled. Are you positive this is the choice you want to make?" Cardin stood up "yes I'm sure" staring Ozpin back into his eyes with conviction. Ozpin smiled "good sleep you'll need it. For starting tomorrow I'll personally see to you and your team's transformation with extra classes." Cardin was taken back "you will" as Ozpin took a sip of his tea first and replied "yes after all it is my campus and I am a professor after all. I'll see you and your team at the training grounds tomorrow four O'clock am two hours before school starts don't be late." Cardin started to walk away as Ozpin gave a vocal cough "Ahem" Cardin stopped and turned to face Ozpin and replied "oh huh sorry, yes sir" "good oh and please do try to get along with your teammates. After all you are their leader." Cardin took moment glancing down clenching a fist, "I'll try" as he walked out of the room leaving the two as Glynda spoke "are you sure about this he lied about telling you everything."

* * *

Ozpin took a sip of tea then spoke "yes he did but not out of ill intentions, covering for Mister Arc shows that his in a stage of a metamorphosis even now. He could have chosen to easily take down Mister Arc with him but didn't." Glynda wasn't buying it "I think he did it just because he felt like he owed him one for saving him" as Ozpin smiled and replied. "Yes that is more than likely the case but now we must see what he will become after having his social standing changed and coming to grips with his past and himself." Cardin walked on thinking bout his choice and what awaits tomorrow and everything else. He made it to his dorm room as he stopped thinking back on Ozpin's words of teamwork he took a deep breath and walked in. He saw that the other three were still awake as they all just looked at him like children who were caught staying up late but none saying anything. He spoke out "so I'm guessing he gave you losers the same peep talk more or less and choice?" Two of them nodded while Russel replied "by the sound of it he did the same to you to you too huh?" Cardin entered in closing the door "yea" walking on towards his bed he took off his armor and shirt getting into it. Sky spoke "so what now?" as Cardin turned to his side facing a wall and spoke loud enough for the rest to hear. "Get some sleep we gotta be at the training grounds tomorrow at four O'clock am, starting now we have extra classes with Ozpin and he said don't be late." He started to close his eyes as he heard a few of the guys complain not that he cared he still had anger building up about earlier when they left him for dead against the Ursa. He started to drift draining out the complaint and noise of them getting ready for sleep as his last thoughts were of two blondes Jaune and Yang.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

It was 3:50 am with hardly anybody moving about the campus besides faculty and four young men heading together towards a shared destination. The four were Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark team CRDL. The four were heading for Beacon Academy Training Room turning down another corridor and opening doors to another section to traverse every now and again. Sky broke the silence "man I hope we don't end up late" as Dove replied slightly angered. "We wouldn't have to worry bout that if a certain someone, didn't spend forever in the bathroom dolling himself up." He finished as Sky threw up both hands replying "hey it's not my fault. I'm not used to getting up this early, besides this totally runs into my beauty sleep. So I had to do my normal morning routine earlier than normal." Russel interjected the two asking aloud "what do you guys think Professor Ozpin has in store for us?" as Cardin replied. "Who knows but you can bet it won't be easy. The guy is basically the best Huntsman in Beacon and, if his training us personally you can bet it won't be easy." Russel replied "yea I guess that's true" as he looked towards Dove and Sky they made small gestures at him then towards Cardin.

* * *

Russel continued speaking but this time nervously "h-hey Cardin" as Cardin replied with a cross like tone "what?" Russel flinched slightly at the ice in Cardin's reply as he steeled himself then spoke "are… Are you still?" He couldn't finish his question as they reached their destination Ozpin's voice cutting him off. "Ah team CRDL glad you made it and on time it seems." Ozpin stood in front of a double door as above it a sign with the words Training Room were on it. Ozpin spoke in his normal calm tone "Now before we progress any further, if you wanna back out now I will not force any of you to stay." The four stood as confidently as they could as Ozpin spoke with a smile "good then if you would grab your weapons from the air lockers." They each went to a locker as they used their scrolls inserting them into key slots. After registering them a air tube like sound happened, followed by their weapons appearing a moment later in the lockers. The boys grabbed their weapons and walked back towards Ozpin multiple thoughts going through their heads. Ozpin typed in a code into the panel beside the double doors as they both slid open and he spoke. "Right this way gentlemen" walking on ahead the four hesitated for a brief moment looking into the barely lit corridor as Cardin clenched his fist and weapon. He started walking forward first and then the rest of the team followed suit.

* * *

They walked down the corridor as they entered into the next area completely, the room was gigantic and very advanced looking. It had a multitude of electronics and other things placed among the walls, floor, and ceiling. They looked around as hey noticed no Ozpin present but the only entrance and exit was behind them as the door closed behind them. Suddenly Ozpin's voice came over a speaker system "welcome to the Training Room." The four continued to look around at the technology, space, and trying to find where Ozpin was as Ozpin continued. " Don't worry I'm in the control room adjacent to you. This room was built by Atlas technology as a means to generate multiple scenarios, combat encounters, areas, and enemies to very life like conditions based off the Amity Colosseum. For today's extra class training I will begin by gauging your combat prowess and teamwork." Suddenly many holes in the floor started opening up around the team as robotic Beowulf Grimm started rising up. Ozpin continued "as Huntsmen no matter if it be alone or together you will need to be able to take on any type and amount of Grimm or at least survive them." Suddenly the rooms floors, ceiling, and walls all started to change to a midday forest clearing. The trees rocks ground were all real even the temperature and fake sun above felt real as Sky let out a impressed whistle.

* * *

Ozpin voice came over the speakers "I should warn you this robotic Grimm are designed off of the exact real thing, so I would not let your guard down. With that said ready yourselves" as suddenly the motionless Grimm started activating. Red lights started appearing in their eyes, body motions along side snarling and growling giving exactly life like appearances and mannerisms. The team readied themselves as Ozpin voice came again "begin." The Beowulf started to rush the team as the boys split off into four separate directions to take on the first enemy that meet them. "Raaaaaaa!" Cardin ran up towards one as he swung Executioner down at the top of the head of his opponent. It immediately crushed the robots skull causing it to go limp as Cardin pulled his mace up and took another swing at another Beowulf leaping at him. He activated the fire dust in his mace as he swung and slammed it into the side of the robot. The hit and small explosion caused its front torso to blow away into pieces as another rushed him. Cardin swung the mace back the other way as it made contact across the bottom right side jaw of the robot. The hit destroyed its jaw causing the mechanical creature to fall down but not yet dead as Cardin did a small hop into the air. He took both hands grasped his mace as at the same time two more Beowulf were running towards. He smirked as he activated the fire dust orb again. A flaming streak came down and slammed the Executioner into the middle side of the robot. A small explosion followed as a streak of flames shot forth and hit the other two that were running towards. The damage caused the robots to immediately explode on contact as Cardin stood up observing his work. He smiled triumphantly as he placed the Executioner over his shoulder did a sideway spit while speaking "weak."

* * *

Meanwhile Russel had just finished stabbing an opponent based on what he knew of Grimm he could assume was a vital spot. His knowledge was rewarded as the robot went limp the light leaving its eyes. He examined the corpse quickly seeing black tubes, wires, and openings between plated joints as he spoke lowly, "good they literally are the same." He jumped back dodging a swipe from one "wow" as he landed and dashed forward in a assassin like style. He took one dagger and stabbed it into the neck of the Beowulf and jumped up. The blade cut upwards as it carried over to the side of the neck then out the top oil flying out sporadically. He landed just as the bleeding out robot fell over dead and immediately backflipped dodging another claw swipe from a opponent. Russel suddenly disappeared into a poof of smoke as he suddenly another puff of smoke appeared behind the robot. Russel emerged from it as he landed on the back of it the creature, he turned his Shortwings downwards. He activated the dust chambers as they turned to the yellow chambers a electricity started coming off them. He stabbed them into the back of the Beowulf as the electricity ran through the robot shocking it to death. It howled in pain then fell silent as it fell forward the red lights in it's eyes glitching then blacking out as it hit the ground. Russel pulled his daggers out and rolled forward stopping on one knee arms outstretched behind him in bird like fashion. He scanned around for another threat as he found one turned his dust chambers to red before disappearing into another puff of smoke. This time the cloud of smoke appeared in front of a robot as Russel emerged in a spinning ball of flames he landed behind the robot as two vertical cuts appeared down the creature with flames along the cuts. The flames mixed with the oil as the robot exploded behind Russel as he didn't even bother to turn around just facing forward.

* * *

Dove was clearing out robots effortlessly as more kept charging him and he got ready for the next wave. He dodged an incoming attack as he swung Hallshott cutting it in two at the same time. Dove then jumped into the air transforming his sword into revolver as he started rapid firing hitting all five targets in the head killing them instantly. He landed as he reloaded Hallshott and transformed it back into sword mode. He leaped forward stabbing it into the chest of one of the Grimm then transformed it in the middle of the robot shooting other Grimm. He then charged forward using the dead robot as a battering shield to ram others aside while reaching into his pocket for more ammo. He yanked Hallshott out as he noticed an incoming attack he flipped out of the way. He hears Sky yell out from close by on a boulder "a little help over here!" as Dove yelled back "kind of busy." He didn't even bother to look at Sky's direction as Dove kept fending of more Grimm while a few feet away on a boulder Sky was shooting down Grimm with Father's Edge rifle barrel. Eventually the robotic Grimm charging at Sky had managed to get into close range as one jumped at him. Sky jumped off the boulder combat rolling onto the ground as he got Father's Edge into a polearm stance. He charged getting ready to stab another enemy. Suddenly Dove accidentally landed in front of him unaware of Sky as he was avoiding an attack from another Grimm. Sky pulled back his thrust in a shocked expression as he slammed on his heels, Dove just turned and noticed him as they ran into each other both falling over. Dove yelled angrily "watch where you're going!" Sky rubbed his head for a moment then yelled back "me you got in my way." The two heard the Grimm rushing towards them as they quickly got back up into their battle stances. Sky continued "just stay outta my way" Dove replied "likewise." Dove ran towards one of the Grimm swinging Hallshott vertically with both hands cutting it in half. He ran towards another Beowulf in a samurai like fashion as he swung it upwards in a diagonal line cutting it in two also. He noticed another one came at him from behind as he barely fended it off, he spoke to himself "crap I think I might have gassed myself." He took the second hand of his handle and went back to a fencing type stance. The robot tried for a second attempt as he sloppily parried the attack and then stabbed the blade into the robot chest killing it on impact. He pulled it out turned it back to a revolver as he started shooting the remaining ones nearest to him killing them with headshots with great accuracy.

* * *

Sky was swinging spinning Father's Edge around himself as Grimm slowly circled him waiting for an opening. He finished into a polearm stance as suddenly the grimm started rushing him one by one. He slammed the axe part into a robot's neck as he quickly ripped it out and brought it down on another enemy's head. He saw another one coming as he pulled it out of the robot's skull. Seeing as he had not enough time to ready the blade portion of his weapon he aimed the barrel at it. Sky pulled the trigger and shoot it in the head as it had just barely got close. He complained "man I hate this thing when I asked my uncle to make my weapon I didn't mean like this, I cant even fend off anything in its blind spot forcing me to use bullets I don't wanna." He swung the back end of it into an enemy sending one flying back as, he then swung the axe part back around cutting the head off the next robot. He pulled it back down to the barrel end as he shot the one that he knocked away in the head. He continued ranting "this would be so much easier if I had some help, but nooooo let's split up they do." He ducked another grimm attack and blasted a hole through the stomach of the attacker. He had just finished killing what he thought to be was the last one as he noticed the other three regrouped. They were complaining about who had the most kills it seemed as he spoke lowly "g thanks" walking towards to regroup. Suddenly a damaged Grimm started to get up as he heard the noise turned around to see the Grimm already in mid air lunged at him. He was caught completely off guard as he could only look on in shock and fear at the coming creature. Suddenly a dagger flew past him as it landed into the middle skull of the robot causing it to immediately lose life. It landed on Sky but other than the heavy weight of robot he was unscathed as he crawled from underneath the robot. Sky immediately noticed it as one of Russel's Shortwings as Russel walked over bent down and plucked the dagger speaking "wow that was close you need to be on your guard more bro" Sky replied sheepishly "man I choked but thanks I owe you one" as Russel replied "just one of many but who's keeping count" as they both shared a short laugh while heading back.

* * *

The team found themselves back at the spot they started as they looked at all the dead robotic Grimm and Cardin spoke "oh yea I totally killed the most." Dove replied "you must be blind I got more kills than all of you." Russel responded "yea with hardly any style and such wasted movement", Sky interjected "yea but the whole point was teamwork and I clearly could have used some help." Cardin waved him off as he replied "you always need help what else is new" as Sky took offense "hey not all the time." Ozpin's voice came back over the speakers "as I said before I wouldn't let your guard down, there's one final opponent." Suddenly the floor started to open up as giant platform started to rise up revealing a giant robotic Ursa Grimm. It was twice the size of the one from their field trip as they looked on in fear taking small steps back and defensive stances as it finished rising up. Russel spoke "come on man not another Ursa and its twice the size of the other one." It stood on all fours as the lights in its eyes came on, it rose up on its hind legs towering over the team its shadow eclipsing them. Dove spoke "w-what do we do that thing is bigger than the last one from the Falls." Cardin looked on in fear as flashbacks of the last Ursa he came across ran through his mind. He spoke low but just barely hearable "I don't know" as Dove yelled back in a panic "what do you mean you don't know!?" It reared back and let out a massive roar as it landed back on all fours and started to charge them, the four boys jumped out of the way.

* * *

They all got into stance as the giant Grimm turned around roared and charged Russel. Russel had a shocked look on his face as he jumped to the side to avoid the downward swipe of the Ursa. He slid back as he looked around adrenaline pumping for a weak spot or opening. He attempted to exploit the momentary opening as he charged forward yelling to amp himself "ahhhhhhh!" He turned his Shortwings downwards as he jumped into the air to stab the Ursa but was unsuccessful, the Grimm back armed him full unguarded contact. Russel was sent flying back as he landed, slid, then hit a small boulder. His aura flashed as the robot started walking towards Russel's limp body when suddenly multiple bullets started hitting the Grimm from behind. They caught its attention as Dove was shooting from a distance with Hallshott in gun mode but the bullets having hardly any effect. He cursed "dammit they don't have any effect and I didn't bring any dust" as he saw the Ursa charge towards him next. He changed his weapon back into sword mode preparing himself. Suddenly Cardin mushed him aside while speaking aloud "out of the way" having enough with being on the sidelines. Dove fumbled from the mush as he looked back and yelled in irritated tone "is everyone gonna say that line today!" Cardin charged forward as he went for a huge haymaker swing with his mace but missed. The Grimm reeled back onto its hind legs to dodge the attack and then came back down shaking the ground with a thud causing Cardin to lose his balance over, over committing his swing. He tried to regain himself "woooow" but was to late as the Ursa took the opportunity to strike. It headbutted Cardin from behind as Cardin flew a few feet forward, hit the ground and rolled before stopping himself. He got back up as Sky tried his chance at attacking the Grimm from the side with a ranged stab. Though it successfully penetrated the robot it roared as it shook and sent Sky flying away from his weapon still logged in the robot. Sky quickly regained himself he looked at his hands noticing his weapon gone as he spoke "hey." He charged forward feeling emboldened from his last successful attack as he didn't hear Cardin yell "WAIT YOU IDIOT!" His words didn't make it in time as Sky found himself reaching for his polearm but before he could grab it the Ursa picked him up into a bear hug. He struggled to get out of it but to no avail as the Grimm started squeezing Sky. He immediately started screaming in pain as the Ursa squeezed tighter and tighter. Sky continued screaming until he lost consciousness soon after going limp. Before the Ursa could continue squeezing a shot to the right eye from Dove caused the robot to wince in pain. Cardin followed up from the right side jumped and slammed his mace into the side of the head of the robot with an immediate small explosion happening. The robot dropped Sky as his Aura flashed and the creature stumbled back howling and swiping at the air frantically.

* * *

The Ursa stopped as it looked for its assailant revealing some noticeable damage to the right side of its face pieces of metal falling down and the red light in its right eye off. Sparks flew from the side of its face as it found Cardin turning towards him. The Ursa stood up and roared louder than before and charged Cardin in a frenzy as Cardin for moment had a flashback to the Ursa from the field trip event. The Ursa exploited the momentarily drop in guard as it headbutted him in the stomach his eyes widened, spit flying from his mouth as the moment paused. From the left side off screen the Cardin dressed in martial artist attire walked out looking at the screen and stopped throwing his hands up, "dodge man what were you thinking and you guys what the heck! Where's the team work" turning towards the point of view. "Man can we just skip all this and get to the cool me part?" The point of view shook its head no as Cardin bent over forward in defeat "haaaaa alright fine" waving his hand as he walked back off screen towards the left side "let's keep going." Barely hearing him speak "you don't hear about the other teams getting ragged dolled and stuff. Nooooooooo they get cool semblances, weapons, and stuff lucky bas~" as suddenly the moment of Cardin getting rammed continued drowning the last words of the other Cardin out. Cardin flew back near a tree as he landed the air knocked out of him. His aura flashed as he tried to regain himself trying to get up but stumbling over as Dove looked on realizing how terrible the situation was getting."

* * *

He noticed the robot walked towards Cardin as Cardin tried to get back up using his mace as a crutch. Dove rushed forward attempting to exploit an opening from behind the robot as the Ursa noticed just in time. It used its front legs for leverage and donkey kicked Dove sending him flying one way and Hallshott the other as he landed rolling still conscious but unable to move as his aura phased as well. Cardin yelled "D!" as he quickly turned his attention to the Grimm that was walking towards him. He lifted his mace weakly as the Grimm swatted it aside. He stepped back as the Grimm walked forward suddenly finding his back against a tree looking back then forward. He heard the guys yelling "get out of there" yelled Russel now conscious but unable to move. "Run we can try another day man" yelled Sky. Dove yelled "Ozpin stop the match!" No word came from Ozpin as the Grimm continued walking towards Cardin. He turned his head and closed his eyes thinking of the impending pain or possibly worse coming his way. Multiple thoughts rushed through his head Ozpin's words "become something more." His mother's "I'm so proud of you for getting into Beacon son I know you'll do well." Voices of his team "we'll follow you into battle anytime" "team CRDL here to make a name for themselves" "let's do our best to become great huntsmen and watch each others backs." Last image was a soundless one but one that for some reason unbeknownst to him carried significant meaning. The last image was of Yang as she had tapped his shoulder and was walking on with the single thumbs up she gave him then her voice came in "hang in there."

* * *

His eyes shot open as he found himself not as afraid anymore turning his head towards the still slowly walking and snarling Grimm. He mustered up a determined look feeling a flame ignite within him as he clenched his fist. He stepped forward and spoke "I'm not afraid of you anymore." The robotic Grimm image according to Cardin changed to the same Grimm from the field trip. Only according to Cardin did he hear it speak "you were to weak to stop me then and you're to weak to stop me now. Nobody hear to save you not Jaune or the Huntsman, or your friends." Cardin replied "your right I don't have anyone hear to save me and that's fine. Cause the way I see it I'm the last line standing that has to save them." The Grimm snapped "FOOL you are nothing but a loser, your father was right that you are nothing, and you are exactly what everyone sees you for a defeated broken little boy." Cardin looked on with a serious unwavering expression as he spoke "the only thing worse than losing to you right now is losing to everyone else's hopes in me. I will prove my father wrong and I will change whatever one thinks of me for the better." The Grimm took a small step back as it did a cross bark and roar at him as Cardin yelled "COME ON!" The Grimm roared and charged and Cardin let out a massive battle cry back "RAAAAAHH!" He charged forward as he cocked a fist back as suddenly the flame inside Cardin flashed into intensity a bright intensity. Suddenly a streak of flames ignited over Cardin's fist as his team's eyes widen in shock. He threw the punch forward as it landed directly into the Grimm's snout then a bright explosion followed suit. His team screamed in unison "CARDIN" as the bright explosion shined died down. The only thing visibly left was smoke covering the two as Russel strained his eyes to a figure appearing from the dissipating smoke.

* * *

Russel spoke "Cardin" as the smoke cleared and Cardin stood there arm outstretched fist clenched and the flame on his fist flickered out. The giant robotic Ursa was in pieces as Cardin could only look on in awe at what just happened. He looked at his fist in shock and confusion as his team managed to get up and run over over toward him. Russel spoke "what was that" Sky following with his own statement "dude that was crazy" and Dove ending "do you think that could of been your semblance?" Cardin finally spoke with just a bewildered look "I-I don't know what that was" as suddenly the mechanical noises came in and the room started reverting back to its original look. Once finished a door opened from the furthest wall as Ozpin stepped out walking towards the team. He stopped as he spoke "well then that ended drastically different than even I would have expected but you boys survived the attack all the same." They started to smile and feel a sense of accomplishment before Ozpin continued talking "but even though you gentlemen did survive you did terrible on how you got to your results." They collectively complained "what" "oh come on" "what do you mean" finished Cardin. Ozpin answered "though you showed me what you were capable of varying as it may be in pros and cons you completely failed the other part I stated which was most importantly than what you could do..." he paused for a moment. "Teamwork" he continued "you four seemed to have been more focused on yourselves at times and getting kills than working with your own teammates or even their own safety. Being a Huntsmen is more than getting kill counts and being famous and luxuries. It's about protecting the citizens of Remnant as well as your fellow comrades when they need it. It's about working together with fellow Huntsmen and Huntresses of all walks of life to get the job done as effectively and as risk free as potentially possible. Especially you Mr. Winchester it's your job as the Team Leader to access the situation, make calculated plays for your team, among other things. They will look to you in the future for guidance so answers such as I don't know can be the deal breaker between life and death. That also goes for you three as well when your leader is lacking it's your job to make your own decisions and plans for there will be moments when Mr. Winchester may not be around you to make those decisions for you."

* * *

The four hung their heads dejectedly as the words hit home and the win they earned started to seem bitter sweet. Ozpin noticed as he continued speaking "but the good news is with the data I've collected from this battle I will be evaluating you all very thoroughly from this fight. I will be able to find ways to help you improve where as needed with this data. Also congratulations are in order from what I am to understand you just discovered your semblance Mr. Winchester." Cardin took the news confusingly as he replied "my semblance I don't even know how I did that" as Russel spoke "try doing it again." Cardin reached his hand out and tried to conjure the flame again but nothing happened. He struggled his face turning into frustration as he finally dropped his hand "I can't, what the heck" as Ozpin spoke. "Patience some go their whole lives never knowing or mastering there semblance. With training I'm sure you will be able to harness and discover what your semblance is Mr. Winchester. I say that to you two as well Mr. Bronzewing and Mr. Lark we will endeavor to hopefully help you discover your semblances as well." Ozpin started to walk onwards as the four looked on as Sky spoke "wait what do we do now?" Ozpin reached the hall entrance as he spoke "I do believe you have classes in an hour so use this time to clean yourselves up, reflect on what I told you today, and on each other. I'll also be calling you at some point individually to discuss in more details your fighting styles, weapons, and training." He started to step forward but stopped and spoke "oh and gentlemen do try to get along with your classmates" as Ozpin left down the hallway. The four lingered behind for a couple minutes their thoughts on everything that's been happening. Sky suddenly fell back onto the floor "man I'm beat and we still got school to go too." Russel spoke "yea this extra classes with Ozpin are gonna be crazy on all of us going forward."

* * *

Dove spoke sarcastically "yea you think" waving his hand at the remaining robots laying around in pieces as they all looked. Suddenly the team all started laughing for a minute as it started to die down and Russel looked at Cardin and spoke. "Hey Cardin" Cardin looked at Russel "yea" and Russel continued "are.. Are you still" choking on his words. He put up a determined look as he spoke confidently "look we're sorry about abandoning you back then on the field trip." Sky spoke "yea that was real uncool" as Dove nodded in agreement, Cardin looking at the sincerity on there faces and could hear it in their voices. He replied in a soft tone "no it's me who needs to apologize. I've done nothing but be a terrible leader, bully others and blame you guys and other for my own actions." Sky spoke while getting up "yea but if wasn't for those bad decisions we wouldn't be here learning from the Headmaster of Beacon Academy himself, so some good came from it in following you right?" Cardin smirked and replied "yea I guess so but from now on we have expectations in us we gotta live up to, a second chance given to us that we can't waste." It was silent as the four had determined looks in their eyes and stood together in a circle. Cardin continued "if you guys are down to follow me again, then I promise to do my best to be the leader you guys deserve" as he placed his hand out into the middle.

* * *

The other three smirked and smiled as Russel through his hand on top "you know I'm in." Sky placed his hand in speaking "Team CRDL" as they looked at Dove and he replied "be all buddy buddy, teamwork, and training with you guys that's… Exactly what I signed up for" as he placed his hand in smirking. Cardin spoke "CRDL on three one, two, three" the team yelled "CRDL!" as they broke and started to walk off towards the exit. Meanwhile in the Headmaster's office sometime later Ozpin was sitting at a table looking at a hologram screen of the four boys over hearing the peep talk smiling as he spoke aloud. "Well then now that they are on track towards thinking like Huntsmen it's time to train them and get them geared like real Huntsmen. I will take Mr. Lark, Bronzewing, and Thrush and train them while I believe leaving Mr. Winchester in your hands would be more efficient. After all you have more experience with training how should I say hot spirited warriors. So what do you say are you interested in starting a actual apprentice?" Suddenly a scroll landed on Ozpin's desk, paused on an image of Cardin punching the robotic Ursa with the flaming fist. A male voice spoke out "yea I'm interested" as the voice revealed to be Taiyang Xiao Long smiling interestedly.

.


End file.
